The meeting
by Pein and Sakura
Summary: Pein and sakura meet what will happen? find out (:


"You will go retrieve Sakura Haruno do I make myself clear?" Pein said quietly

Itachi and Kisame nodded. They turned and left.

In Konoha

Itachi look quietly at the crowd of konoha. Itachi stopped so did Kisame.

"Ugh what is it?" kisame literally barked.

Itachi looked at him sharply.

"Sorry" Kisame said.

Itachi lifted his left hand and pointed at the 20 year old woman with pink hair. Kisame looked confused.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"We are on a mission to retrieve a women named Sakura Haruno and you do not know who that is?" Itachi said quietly.

Kisame was still confused. Then everything clicked to place. The girl with pink hair right right he said in his head

"So do we go grab her now or?" Kisame said.

"We do not need to cause a distraction I will go retrieve her myself" Itachi said quietly.

"HEY what do you mean by that?" Kisame barked

Itachi glared at him with his Sharingan.

"If you raise your voice once again I will put you in Tsukuyomi for 124 hours do I make myself clear?" Itachi said calmly n quietly.

Poor Kisame was really scared now.

"Haha sorry about that haha" Kisame laughed nervously.

"Do not move I will be back" Itachi said quietly.

Kisame nodded.

In the forest

Itachi laid behind the trees watching the 20 year old training. Yes she was strong but not stronger than him. Her eyes showed a fiery sprit and pride. Foolish women she still hasn't even recognized his chakra. Right that moment he was thinking that she still hasn't recognized him she talked.

"I know your there come out". Sakura said mad.

Itachis eyes widened slightly. "How could she have sensed my chakra? I masked it" Itachi said in his head. He jumped out of the trees and landed a few steps away from her.

Her eyes got wide.

"Akatsuki" she whispered. And not just any Akatsuki Sasuke's brother Itachi.

"What do you want?" she said with a strong voice even though she was a little scared.

"You must come with me or I will force you" he said quietly

"I will die before I go with you uchiha show me what you got" she hissed.

His eyes widened slightly once more how dare she challenge him. Itachis eyes began spinning. Sakura kept looking at his chin not his eyes. They attacked. Sakura pulled her fist back and punch the floor. His eyes widened and he jumped to a tree "how could a small women make such big damage?" He thought. So he stopped he knew how to get her with him without a fight. Pein did say not to kill her.

"If you do not come with me I will take your kyuubi friend with me it is him or you, the decision is yours". He said quietly.

Her eyes widened. He turned to leave.

"NO stop!" she said.

He turned back to her.

She looked like she was thinking so he took his chance and he launched at her. He pushed her up against a tree so fast that her head was spinning.

"Fool, a kunoichi never lets her guard now" he said quietly.

He opened his eyes and opened his eyes to Tsukuyomi but not to hurt her to make her go to sleep. Her eyes widened she tried to resist the genjutsu but no use. Her eyes started to close slowly and she slumped against him. He picked up the 20 year old women but not before he got a good look at her. Yes she was beautiful her long pink hair, her heart shaped face, and her toned body. But he merely had no interest in such a thing.

Itachi later came back to kisame with the kunochi in his arms.

"That her?" Kisame laughed

Itachi nodded. Kisame stopped laughing once he got a good look at her. His eyes widened. He started whistling.

"She's hot" Kisame laughed

"You will not touch her" itachi said quietly.

"Being possessive eh?" kisame laughed.

Itachi merely looked at him.

"No he does not want us to hurt her" Itachi said as he looked at Kisame.

"Fine I won't do anything" Kisame laughed.

Akatsuki Base

itachi put the kunoichi in the cellular. They went to pein.

"You have retrieved her?" pein said quietly yet so coldly.

They nodded.

"You Are dismissed" pein said. They nodded and left. In a swirl of leafs pein went to the cellular, sat in the dark and waited till she woke up.

With sakura

Sakura woke up in a cold cellular with her hands chained to wall and not just any chains no there chakra absorbent chains. She tried to pull them off but she was so weak without chakra. She gritted her teeth.

"Damn you uchiha damn you!" she said. She closed her eyes and put her head down how could she have been so stupid to believe him?

Suddenly a deep quiet cold voice reached her ears.

"You are awake" pein said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me" she hissed.

He came out of the shadows. Her eyes widened.

"I am pein leader of the Akatsuki. Akatsuki is in need of a medic and you were chosen to be our medic do I make myself clear?" he said quietly.

"Never I will never betray my village" she said quietly with her head down.

He crouched down in front of her.

"You will be our medic" he said quietly yet so calmly.

She did something that pein did not think of her doing. Yes everyone she spit on his face.

He raised his right hand and back handed her. The slapping noise echoed through the cellars.

"Never to that again" he said coldly.

Sakura closed her eyes one tear came down but she refused to let others come down.

Slowly she lifted her head and for the first time she looked at him. She froze. He was so close and his eyes were just ….. Beautiful. They were big and had the six paths in them. She couldn't look away.

"Deidara was badly injured during a battle you will heal him now" he said quietly.

She snapped out of it. She looked at him. Then she looked away mad. She gritted her teeth

"Are you stupid? Can't you see I have no chakra?" she hissed looking at him now.

He raised his right hand and back handed her again.

"Do not speak to me with disrespect" he said coldly.

"I will give you my chakra" he spoke once again.

Her eyes widened she immediately tried to move away. She didn't want his chakra in her!

He put his hand on her shoulder and put his chakra in her.

"No! Stop! Please just stop". She begged already tired.

He didn't stop until she was full on chakra.

"Follow me. You will heal him. If you try anything we will know and you will be killed". Pein said.

She nodded. They went to the medical room where all the other akatsukis were there. There was another medic too. She was younger than sakura. All the Akatsuki were looking at sakura including pein. She just got the chills from looking at them. As soon as she looked at deidara her eyes widened.

"Oh my god" she said.

She turned to the medic mad really mad.

"What is wrong with you can't you see his body is filled with poison we need to take it out now go get me water go!" she raised her voice. Which surprised some akatsuki. The medic rushed fast. Sakura put her long hair up.

"wow didn't know you care for an Akatsuki that much". Kisame laughed.

Her eyes slide to his and she spoke with such a cold that made everyone look at her.

"Does it matter? A person's life is in it. He's injured badly." She said sadly yet coldly.

"WHERE IS SHE HES GOING TO DIE?" she yelled.

"I need water" she hissed. She looked at kisame and nodded.

"Give me water from you fast" she told him.

He just nodded. He did a bunch of seals and water came out of his mouth. Her hands glowed with chakra as she collected the water. She spent 5 hours taking the poison out plus healing his body and not one akatsuki looked away. Everyone was so impressed well some. Pein was calmly looking at her.

"I'm done" she said weakly. Everyone looked at her. Then she started to fall. She fainted. In one movement pein poofed in front of her and caught her. All the akatsukis looked at each other then they went to their suite. No one said anything.

Pain took her to his suite and put her on the bed. After 2 days she woke up.

She looked around the nice room. Wow. It was huge. She didn't notice her clothes were changed and she was clean then she saw a window her eyes widened a window! There was a window! She got up slowly and walked to the window. She opened it she could escape right now. She didn't even know pein was right behind her.

"Do not think of escaping" he said quietly in her ear.

Her eyes widened. She turned around to punch him but he grab her hand then pushed his body up against hers to stop her. He pinned her to the wall.

"Do not" he hissed.

"Let me go now!" she said mad.

"I do not take orders from you or anyone from your kind" he said coldly.

His body was so close to hers. She looked up. Their lips were so close if she even moves her face to the side they would touch. Pein looked at her then her lips then back at her eyes.

She tried to move but failed miserably. Then something happen he kissed her. She froze. She tried to move away but he had her pinned to the wall. Then she started to kiss back. Oh god his lips were oh god so good. Then she pulled away.

"No stop please don't enough" she begged.

He looked at her she was shorter than him. They just kept staring into each other's eyes. Then he kissed her again. She kissed back and then they got to the bed...


End file.
